Cupid
by PlatinumGal
Summary: Barda decides to 'Help' Leif and Jasmines Relationship. Don't think about it too hard ; Very Cracky with humor that seemed funny to a 13 year old
1. Prologue

Cupid

Notes: T in later chapters  
Summary: Barda decides to 'help' Leif and Jasmines relationship.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dq (boo!)  
Humour/Romance  
Quite short

Prologue

Barda watched as Jasmine and Leif chatted together in the garden. They would be so Sweet together he thought.  
'Yeah but what are YOU gonna do about it?' Snapped Common-Sense Do I see you wearing a Diaper? Or some wings?'  
'No, but that Gives me an idea.' Thought Barda  
'Since when have your great ideas worked?'  
'Oh loads of times'  
'Name two.'  
' I can't!'  
'See?'  
'But this one is BOUND to work! 'Growled Barda  
'what are you gonna do then?' Run around after them and push them together?'  
'If I say no will you believe me?'  
Common Sense Sighed.

XxX

Leif and Jasmine Looked at Barda arguing with himself.  
'Err' Said Jasmine  
'Err' Said Leif.

**XxX**

**A bit short but I think its ok! Please R&R**


	2. Strike 1

Strike 1

Barda grinned to himself. Oh yeah this was his best idea yet. Clutching a bunch of freesias he'd bought earlier, he roughly taped a small piece of paper to the bouquet:  
'Dear Jasmine  
I love you  
Lief.'  
Barda crept up the stone steps to Jasmines room. Jasmine herself was nestled in her duvet as if it was a bird's nest. Carefully, oh so carefully, Barda slipped the flowers onto Jasmines dressing table.

XxX

Jasmine awoke early next morning. There was a large bunch of purple freesias on her dressing table. Attached to it, was a post-it note:

'Dear Jasmine  
I love you  
Lief. '  
Jasmine glared at the flowers as if they were poisonous. Lief knew she hated freesias! How dare he send her freesias! THAWCK! The flowers soared out the window and hit a passerby on the head.  
XxX

That Passerby was Barda.

'Nuts' he said  
XxX

Again quite short. I can't seem to make them longer. If you want me to I'll try. Review to praise. Or criticise (as long as it's friendly)next chapter coming up!


	3. strike 2

Strike 2

Barda frowned. Ok THAT hadn't gone as well as he would have liked. Maybe Jasmine was crazy. Who doesn't like freesias? But anyway...

'Why don't you quit? While they don't know it's you?' Hissed Common Sense  
'Ha! No-one EVER achieved anything by quitting! Now get lost!'  
'Humph.'

Barda headed to Market and bought a large box of chocolates. If anyone asked, He'd say they were for Lindal. Then he stuck another note on the red, Heart-shaped lid. This one said:

'Dear Lief  
I love you  
Jasmine'

He then-as with Jasmine- headed into Lief's Room. Lief himself, was at a meeting of some sort. Barda slipped the box onto the bed. Now did he have to be somewhere? ...

Lief returned to his room in a bad mood.  
'Damn meeting. Damn Mother. Damn Barda for not being there...' He ranted in his head. Liefs face lit up when he saw the box of chocolates on his bed.

'Dear Lief  
I love you  
Jasmine'

Lief positively glowed. He opened the lid and looked for this piece of card with the names and shapes of the various chocolates:

'Nutty Nut  
Nutella  
Nougat (with nuts)  
Nut surprise.  
Warning! Some products may contain nuts.'  
Lief gave a howl of shock and batted the box away. It Flew away like a Frisbee and out the window. It was quite impressive to watch, with the crimson lid falling off, causing a rain of chocolate assortment to pour from the sky. Not that Lief Watched. Jasmine KNEW he was allergic to nuts!

Barda saw the downpour of chocolate,as he was on guard duty.

'Bugger'

XxX

Yay! Its longer!

Please R&R


	4. Strike 3 and Your Out!

Strike 3 and you're out!

Barda sat at his office desk and frequently banged his head on the table _1,2,3,4  
_'Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn  
'you see what you do?' Snapped Common Sense snidely.  
'Shut. Up'  
'You haven't tried spreading notes around the castle yet?'  
Crap it was hard not to crack under the weight of the sarcasm.  
'Good. Idea'  
'You'll give yourself brain damage!' Said Common Sense fondly.  
'So. What. Don't. Care'

*

Jasmine skipped through the garden, singing. Well it wasn't really singing. Does Lalala count as singing?  
'La La La!'Jasmine Sang 'La La La! 'La la...La?'  
A note was fluttering like a trapped butterfly in a bush. Jasmine tugged it off and read it:  
'Dear Jasmine  
My heart for yours  
Lief'  
Jasmine turned crimson. How dare he write such things and leave them for anyone to see? What had gotten into Lief lately...?

*

Lief was reading in the library. (_Dating for idiots_) He noticed certain _oddness_ about it. Curiosity killed the cat. He opened the book at the _odd _page. A note like the one on the chocolates was glued to the page:  
'Dear Jasmine,  
I heart u  
Lief.'  
WHAT!? He hadn't written that had he? Who could have written...  
'Barda...'

*

After a meeting (blah blahstateofpeasenthousesblahblasureshadowlordsgoneblahblah) Lief beckoned Barda over.  
'Oh nuts we're dead' Wailed Common Sense  
'Shut up act Conspicuous'  
'I'm going to get straight to the point Barda. Did you write these?' Lief held up a sheaf of papers.  
'Well Yeah but...'  
'Look I...Like...Jasmine but I just want to let things develop.'  
Barda Nodded  
'Slowly'  
Barda nodded again.  
'Without you doing this'  
'But I was just...'  
'Barda' Said Lief Sternly.  
'...Trying to help' Barda finished looking hurt.  
'What I tell you!' Yelled Common Sense as Barda walked off.  
'Shut up.'  
Oh yeah Desk was going to be seeing a lot of Head for a while...

*

Only one more chapter people!


	5. Kiss and Make Up time

Kiss and Make-Up Time

'Jasmine I...'  
'Lief'  
'Didn't write these..  
'Then who did?'  
'Barda I Swear...'  
'On Your Father's grave?'  
'Yes!'  
'Then that's good enough for me. Still Friends?'  
Lief's face crumpled slightly  
'S...sure. Jasmine I...'  
Whatever he was about to say next No one ever found out, because Jasmine had flung her arms round him and kissed him deeply and passionately. In full View. Of Everyone. Neither cared. They were lost in their own world.

***

'My. Life. Is. Over.' Muttered Barda  
'...Barda' He didn't look up.  
'What?' He said  
'Your 'help' Nearly cost us our dignity and our friendship,' Came Lief's Voice.  
'Here we go again' Sighed Common Sense.  
'We should have you punished.' came Jasmine's voice.  
'But we came here to say...Thanks' Said Lief.  
Barda Looked up. Lief was Covered in kiss marks, both Jasmine's and Liefs hands were intertwined.  
'So Thanks Barda' Said Jasmine and she left the room.  
'Jasmine wears lipstick?' Hissed Barda.  
'Uh-Huh'  
'What Flavour?'  
'Cherry'  
'Cherry eh? Not bad. Not bad....

Fin

May write a Sequel if this one gets good praise :)


End file.
